Cursed Wish
by Riku Adipras
Summary: Naruto, pahlawan masa lalu yang mati dikhianati kini dihidupkan kembali untuk berperang. Bukan perang antar negara, ini hanya perang antar 13 magus dan 13 roh pahlawan yang saling membunuh satu sama lain demi mendapatkan 'keajaiban' dimana segala keinginan Magus dan Servant pemenang dapat dikabulkan. Naruto harus bertarung, demi mengubah masa lalunya yang kelam.


Hutan disini begitu gelap dan sepi...

-Kenapa Aku disini?

Hanya suara hewan malam dan ranting terinjak saja yang memecah sunyi. Uh, Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kaki yang sudah memberontak untuk berhenti.

-Tunggu, untuk apa Aku berlari?

[STAB]

Ah, kali ini belati yang ia lemparkan menusuk pundak kananku dari belakang. Darah segar mengucur saat Aku mencabut belati yang menembus kulit pucatku. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya pria berjubah itu melempar belatinya. 4 belati menusuk beberapa anggota badan, 3 menggores kulit, dan 3 lainnya tidak mengenaiku. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, namun Aku tidak lagi berteriak pilu. Rasa takut dan lelah membuat otakku lupa untuk berteriak. Bahkan Aku sudah tak lagi merasakan 'rasa' tanah di kakiku yang telanjang.

"Kenapa kau berlari terus Hanabi-_chan?_ Berbaliklah dan hadapi Aku. Kau bisa menang jika berusaha... mungkin."

Omong kosong. Aku hanyalah gadis 14 tahun normal yang tak menguasai seni bela diri apapun, mana mungkin Aku bisa mengalahkan pria kasar yang melukai gadis lemah sepertiku? Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berlari keluar dari hutan ini, melapor polisi tentang orang gila yang mengejarku sedari tadi.

"Ah, Aku sudah bosan bermain-main. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya."

[STAB]

Salah satu kakiku tertusuk belati yang ia lempar membuat kesimbanganku hilang. Badanku menabrak tanah dengan keras, berguling beberapa meter lalu berakhir dengan posisi telungkup menyedihkan. Salah satu kakiku tak lagi bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, untuk mengerang sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhpun tak kulakukan.

Pria itu kini berdiri didepan diriku yang sekarat tak berdaya. Pedang yang tercengkram di tangan kanannya mengacung ke arahku. Akankah Aku mati semuda ini? Walau kutahu hanya O_kaa-sama _yang menangisiku... tunggu, _Okaa-sama _sudah meninggal 3 hari yang lalu, mana mungkin beliau akan menangisi kematianku? Ah, sepertinya rasa sakit ini mengacaukan ingatanku.

[STAB]

Aku tidak tahu dari mana tenaga yang kudapat sehingga tanpa kusadari Aku berguling menghindar. Sepertinya benar kata orang kalau manusia dapat meampaui batas tubuhnya ketika menghadapi kematian. Pedang yang tadi mengincar jantungku kini menancap tanah cukup dalam. Aku yakin serangan tadi pasti membunuhku jika Aku tak menghindar.

"Hee... sepertinya kau masih punya energi ya."

Selagi dia mencoba mencabut pedang yang tertanam itu, Aku berdiri mengabaikan kaki yang sudah tak sanggup menerima perintah otak. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Aku berlari menjauh tanpa mempedulikan kaki yang sekarat terutama sebelah kaki yang tertusuk belati.

"Kau benar-benar amatir ya. Memperlihatkan punggung pada musuhmu merupakan hal yang kurang bijak!"

"_"

Pria bertopeng itu tak kusangka Akan melemparkan pedangnya padaku. Pedang tersebut menusuk punggungku dari belakang, menembus kebagian depan hingga Aku bisa melihat mata pedang yang berlumuran darahku sendiri.

"_"

Aku muntah darah, paru-paruku hancur...

Aku tidak sedang menggunakan majas metafora. Mulutku sekarang berlumuran darah dan organ pernafasan milikku benar-benar hancur akibat tertusuk pedang biadab itu. Aku terjatuh, terkapar tak berdaya.

"_"

Aku kesulitan bernafas layaknya orang tenggelam, setiap Aku hendak menarik oksigen, paru-paru terasa mau meledak. Pria itu mencabut pedangnya dari tubuhku. Gesekan mata pedang dengan organ dalam kembali membuat rasa sakit yang sekarang sudah tak kupedulikan. Dia mengangkat pedangnya, bersiap menembus tubuh kecilku ini. Mulai saat ini Aku sudah tak punya harapan untuk hidup.

Aku akan mati...

Aku akan mati...

Aku akan mati...

[KLANG]

"Cih, Aku terlalu banyak bermain-main."

Pedang tajam yang kukutuk kehadirannya tidak kunjung datang menghancurkanku. Hanya umpatan saja yang kudengar. Aku takut, namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takut sehingga Aku memberanikan diri membuka kedua mataku.

-Ugh

Indra penghlihatanku sudah membuyar. Ada seseorang yang berdiri didepanku namun Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia merengkuh, menggendong tubuh mungilku layaknya seorang putri.

Air mata jatuh, tumpah membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak menangis, dialah yang menangis. Aku terharu sekaligus heran karena kukira tak akan ada yang mempedulikanku setelah kematian _Okaa-sama. _Ingin sekali rasanya melihat dengan jelas wajah penyelamatku, wajah orang yang menangisi keberadaanku. Namun kelopak mata ini sungguh berat, lebih berat dari apapun yang pernah Aku angkat. Walau tak bisa melihat Aku yakin dia seorang laki-laki, tangannya yang agak kasar dan dadanya yang bidang sudah menjelaskan karakteristik tubuh lelaki.

"Hoy _Ninth_, kau lebih memilih menyelamatkan bocah itu ketimbang membunuhku yang tak ada _Servant _ melindungiku?"

Yah... setidaknya indra pendengaran masih berfungsi. Ninth? Jadi nama pria yang mendekapku adalah Ninth? Bukannya itu memiliki arti kesembilan? Huh, nama yang aneh.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu, lebih dari apapun didunia ini-"

Suaranya serak menahan amarah.

"-Namun Aku harus menyelamatkan Hanabi. Tenang saja, Aku akan membunuhmu nanti lalu segera mengakhiri perang jahanam ini."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun begitu Aku bersyukur masih ada yang mempedulikan diriku. Dia yang tak kukenal membawaku pergi dalam dekapan hangatnya.

-Rasanya sungguh hangat.

-Sungguh tentram.

-Sungguh nyaman.

Aku tertidur.

.

.

.

Judul: Cursed Wish

Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Romance (mungkin)

Rating: M (for violence and profanity)

Pairing: Undecided [Naruto x Hanabi (?)] [Naruto x (?)] [Hanabi x (?)]

Inspired by: Fate/stay night & Fate/zero.

Summary: Naruto, pahlawan masa lalu yang mati dikhianati kini dihidupkan kembali untuk berperang. Bukan perang antar negara, ini hanya perang antar 13 magus dan 13 roh pahlawan yang saling membunuh satu sama lain demi mendapatkan 'keajaiban' dimana segala keinginan Magus dan Servant pemenang dapat dikabulkan. Naruto harus bertarung, demi mengubah masa lalunya yang kelam.

.

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Semua chara (kecuali OC) pinjam om Kishi.

.

.

"Yang mulia, bolehkah Aku mengusulkan sesuatu?"

Wanita bersurai merah panjang itu berlutut kepadaku. Tidak, sebenarnya dia berlutut pada tubuh yang Aku tempati, bukan padaku. Begini, bayangkan saja pikiranmu dipindah ketubuh orang lain namun bukan berarti kau mengendalikan tubuh itu. Tubuh itu masih dikendalikan oleh pemilik asli, kamu hanya menumpang disana tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi untungnya kamu bisa melihat apa yang ia lihat, mendengar apa yang ia dengar, dan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau usulkan?"

Dari caranya diperlakukan, sepertinya pemilik tubuh ini adalah seorang raja bergender lelaki mengingat suaranya yang agak berat. Gadis itu menatapku... uh bukan, gadis itu menatap pemilik tubuh ini. Ah, agar lebih mudah Aku akan menggunakan istilah Raja untuk pemilik tubuh ini, tidak masalah kan? Lagipula pemilik tubuh ini merupakan seorang raja.

"Bisakah kita mundur sejenak?"

"Jika kita mundur, akan lebih banyak korban dari daerah perbatasan. Sebagai raja~"

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat yang mulia, pasukan yang kita hadapi 20 kali lebih banyak ketimbang pasukan kita. Jika yang mulia bersikeras untuk bertarung, kenapa yang mulia tidak mengambil komando dari Ibukota saja? Saya mengerti perasaan yang mulia, namun nyawa yang mulia sangatlah penting bagi negara ini. "

Gadis bersurai merah itu memotong perkataan Raja. Walau perkataannya benar, tapi berani sekali dia menyanggah perkataan seorang penguasa tertinggi. Raja tersenyum, tidak tersinggung dengan kelakuan bawahannya itu.

"Terimakasih atas rasa khawatirmu padaku. namun seorang Raja harus berdiri didepan, menjadi panutan para pasukannya."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu sebagai raja!"

Gadis merah tomat itu membentak Raja. Jujur, Aku kaget dengan tindakan lancangnya. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak berani jika disuruh membentak _senpai _ku. Tapi dia berani membentak Rajanya sendiri!

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sebagai seorang saudara, kakakku yang paling berharga. Melawan pasukan 20 kali lebih kuat sama saja dengan bunuh diri!"

He? Jadi gadis itu adalah adik dari Raja? Walau dia adiknya tapi itu bukanlah alasan untuk berbuat lancang pada Raja. Setidaknya dia harus dihu...kum. Aku mengucapkan hukuman dengan ragu-ragu saat melihat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata. Ia menangis sebagai seorang adik yang murni mengkhawatirkan kakak yang ia sayang.

Raja bangkit dari singgasana, ia berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang masih berlutut. Raja mengelus surai merahnya, lalu... Raja memeluknya dengan lembut. Aku tahu karena Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini. Namun Aku harus tetap bertarung. Aku memang kakakmu, tapi Aku juga seorang raja, pelindung rakyatnya, dan tentu saja termasuk kamu."

Tak ada lagi konsep atasan dan bawahan. Mereka saling mencurahkan isi hati dengan pelukan. Gadis ini mengeluarkan air mata tanpa suara, bahunya bergetar, menunjukkan kalau dia sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Hyuuga-_san?_"

Aku hanyalah orang asing, namun Aku tahu ikatan khusus antar saudara. Pemilik tubuh ini benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh sehingga lebih memilih tugasnya sebagai raja, bukan sebagai kakak.

"Hyuuga-_san, _mau berapa lama kau tidur?"

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Ah... mimpi ini lagi. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata seolah itu bukan mimpi. Sudah berapa kali Aku memimpikan hal ini? Mimpi tentang seorang raja yang pergi ke medan perang. Raja yang bodoh karena membuat adiknya menangis, raja yang sangat bodoh.

"Ck, dasar bodoh."

Aku secara tak sadar bergumam. Mengumpat orang dalam mimpiku.

"He... siapa yang bodoh, Hyuuga-_san._"

"Huh!? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja... I-i-iruka-_sensei!_"

Gawat, Aku ketiduran di kelas! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Aku tertidur di mata pelajaran Iruka-_sensei. _Aku pasti akan kena hukum!

"Kamu tidur cukup nyenyak ya."

"Iya, Iruka-_sensei. _Begini _nih _efek dari belajar larut ma~ ittai!"

Iruka-_sensei _menjitak kepalaku. Kedutan di dahinya sudah jadi bukti kalau Iruka-_sensei _dalam keadaan jengkel.

"Jangan jadikan belajar sebagai alasan. Ck, mau bagaimana lagi, jangan ulangi lagi ya."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum aneh. Untung saja didepanku adalah Iruka-_sensei, sensei _paling baik hati sedunia. Coba saja kalau Anko-_sensei, _Aku yakin Aku sudah terbaring dirumah sakit seminggu penuh.

.

.

Suara bel tanda tanda dimulainya jam istirahat berbunyi. Suara penyelamat kami dari tumpukan buku terkutuk telah menggema keseluruh ruangan. Walau sudah berkali-kali dengar, tetap saja suara ini terlalu indah, seindah suara malaikat.

"Uzumaki-_senpai! _

"Wah, ada Uzumaki-_senpai._"

"Uzumaki-_senpai, _ada perlu apa _senpai _kekelas kami?"

Hee... sepertinya cukup terkenal ya laki-laki _blonde _itu sehingga kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh siswa kelasku. Yah wajar saja sih mengingat sifatnya yang ceriadan wajahnya yang disangka keturunan Eropa membuat pemilik manik _sapphire _itu terkenal, terutama dikalangan kaum hawa.

"Hanabi-_chan, _ada Uzumaki-_senpai _tuh."

"Terus?"

"Dingin banget reaksimu Hanabi-_chan, _ya kamu dekati dong. Memangnya kamu gak terpesona apa dengan wajahnya yang lumayan cakep? Lagian pirang loh, pi-rang. Dia pasti keturunan orang luar negeri."

Dia adalah Matsuri, teman dekatku. Dia terlihat sebagai seorang pendiam bagi orang yang belum mengenalnya, namun jika sudah kenal Matsuri, maka kamu akan tahu betapa cerewetnya dia.

"Jadi menurutmu Uzumaki-_senpai _lumayan cakep ya. Terus kenapa gak kamu saja yang dekati?"

Matsuri mengayunkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kekiri sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan asal-asalan yang kulontarkan secara tidak sengaja. Jujur, agak kesal juga sih melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seolah berkata 'Hmm... kamu terlalu naif, Hanabi.'

"Memang sih wajahnya tergolong lumayan, dan kulit _tan _nya juga membuat Uzumaki-_senpai _terasa manis-manis cokelat. TAPI-"

Dia menekankan kata 'tapi' dalam nadanya.

"-Uzumaki-_senpai_ itu terlalu baik, ramah, dan ceria. Uzumaki-_senpai _itu diibaratkan bagai mentari, dia terlalu menyilaukan bagi diriku."

Sebegitu cerahkah Uzumaki Naruto di matamu, Matsuri? Aku manggut-manggut saja. Ingin segera kuakhiri pembicaraan nol persen penting ini. Namun saat melihat Matsuri, ide untuk menjahili terlintas di benakku.

"Ya ya, kamu lebih suka cowok dingin ya?"

"Dingin? Jika yang kamu maksud _cool,_ Aku setuju."

"Sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi dan pendiam."

"Yup, seratus buat Hanabi-_chan._"

"Memiliki mata _green sea, _dan berambut merah."

"Yup, kau te~ HEEEH!?"

Ucapanku berhasil mengecat wajah Matsuri menjadi merah padam. Dia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutup kembali tanpa memuntahkan sepatah katapun, mungkin Matsuri sedang kebingungan membalas ucapanku. Hihihi, Aku tersenyum puas.

"Yahoo Hanabi-_chan!_"

Suara baritone mencuri perhatianku. Aku menengok ke sumber suara, mendapati si pria jabrik memandangku sambil tersenyum. Semua pandangan tertuju padaku, mengingat Aku bukanlah siswi terkenal seperti Haruno-_senpai, _Shion-_san, _ataupun Hinata-_nee... _maksudku Hyuuga-_senpai._

"Erm... Ada perlu apa? Uzumaki-_senpai._"

Aku mencoba tersenyum senatural mungkin. Sedangkan si _blonde _memandangku dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Moo... Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Hanabi-_chan, _panggil Aku Naruto. Na-ru-to."

Bisik-bisik antar siswi menusuk telingaku. Walau Aku tidak mendengar jelas apa yang mereka katakan, Aku yakin mereka sedang mempertanyakan hubunganku dengan si _blonde _jabrik. Walau kesal, Aku mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Hahaha, bercandamu lucu, Uzumaki-_senpai._"

Naruto cemberut. Ugh, bisakah kau tidak mempersulitku?

"B-baiklah, Uzu-Naruto-_senpai._"

Matsuri menahan tawanya, puas dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahiku, puas karena dia bisa membalas perkataanku tanpa harus berfikit.

"Yosh, itu lebih baik. Ngomong-ngomong Hanabi-_chan_-"

Naruto-_senpai_ diam sejenak.

"-Pulang bareng yuk."

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak Naruto memasang event 'pulang bersama' namun rasa kesal masih hinggap di kepala. Aku menolak ajakannya dengan alasan Aku sudah berjanji pergi besama Matsuri. Walau Aku berbohong, untungnya Matsuri bisa diajak bekerja sama, dia memperkuat kebohonganku dengan menjawab 'iya benar' saat Naruto bertanya padanya. Mungkin semuanya berfikir kalau Naruto sedang merayuku, padahal tidak. Kami tinggal bersama, jadi wajar saja kalau Naruto mengajak pulang bersama.

Kamu jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh ya. Walau kami berbeda marga, bukan berarti Aku memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan Naruto. Ini dimulai kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Ibuku memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai anak dari teman yang sedang merantau, bersekolah di kota, dan dia akan tinggal di rumah yang dulunya ditinggal saudara. Namun hubungan _Okaa-sama _dan Naruto yang terlalu dekat sebagai anak dari teman membuatku berfikir _Okaa-sama _menyukai brondong muda. Lalu sebulan kemudian... _Okaa-sama _meninggal, tiga hari sesudahnya Aku dikabarkan terkena kecelakaan. Naruto memberitahuku kalau Aku pingsan selama tujuh hari, dada kananku tertusuk pecahan kaca dan karena trauma yang mendalam membuatku lupa kejadian saat kecelakaan. Salah satu efek dari kecelakaanku adalah tubuhku menjadi lemah dan mudah lelah. Entah karena apa, rumahku terbakar tak bersisa, lalu Naruto memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Otakku secara tak sadar membimbing kaki agar membawaku ke taman walau hari sudah malam. Aku duduk di ayunan, tak ingin segera pulang karena kesal walau Aku tahu Naruto bermaksud baik. Namun jika mereka tahu kalau Aku dan Naruto tinggal bersama bisa repot masalahnya. Aku seorang Hyuuga, dan Naruto seorang Uzumaki, jelas kami tidak terikat oleh darah. Dan lagi kami hanya tinggal berdua saja. Bisa-bisa jadi skandal jika teman-temanku tahu hal ini.

"Dasar Naruto, gunakanlah otakmu sekali-kali."

Aku menggerutu, mengutuk kebodohan Uzumaki Naruto. Yah, sebego apapun dia, Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri.

"Tidak baik keluar malam hari seorang diri."

Suara berat memecah heningnya malam. Walau risih, Aku menegakkan kepalaku yang tertunduk. Pria dengan warna rambut menyala berdiri dihadapanku. Dia menggunakan jubah merah darah dengan pedang di pinggulnya. Setelah kuperhatikan secara seksama... kanji 'cinta' terukir di dahinya. Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara, siswa yang pindah ke sekolah sebulan yang lalu. Dibalik sifat antipati nya ternyata Sabaku-_senpai _suka bercosplay ya.

"Sabaku-_senpai? _Wah kebetulan sekali."

Dia diam.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja kok."

Sabaku-_senpai _masih diam.

"Umm... err... sebenarnya Aku ingin mengajak Matsuri, tapi karena sudah malam Aku yakin-."

"Dimana _servant_-mu?"

"Ya?"

Setelah seenak jidat memotong perkataanku, dia memberi pertanyaan tidak masuk akal. _Servant... _pelayan? Atau yang dia maksud mirip _bodyguard_?

"Uh, _servant _ya... Aku tidak punya yang begituan."

Gaara mengerut kan dahinya.

"Tidak punya katamu?"

Dia berfikir sejenak, lalu memasang wajah 'baiklah, Aku tidak peduli.'

"Aku tidak tahu dimana _servant-_mu, tapi Aku tidak akan sungkan."

[SLASH]

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Sabaku-_senpai _mengayunkan pedangnya kejantungku. Aku reflek menghindar namun pedang tersebut sempat menggores lengan kiri ku, darah mengalir dari luka sayatan... pedang tersebut asli! Namun yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah Aku tidak berteriak takut seolah-olah Aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu sesingkat mungkin agar kau tak merasakan siksaan rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan. Jika kau menghindar kau justru akan tersiksa dulu sebelum mati. Maka diamlah!"

Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu, tetapi jawabanku adalah tidak. Aku mencoba menghindari tebasannya. Tak ada tebasan yang meleset, selincah apapun Aku, semua tebasan berhasil menggores diriku disana sini.

[SLASH]

"Kyaah!"

Pedang itu berhasil menebas kaki kiri ku cukup dalam sehingga Aku terjatuh. Terduduk diam di tanah coklat. Sabaku-_senpai _mengacungkan pedangnya yang sudah berlumur darah merah. Jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dariku. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya, bersiap mengambil satu nyawa yang Aku punya. Aku memejamkan mata, berharap mati tidak sesakit yang orang lain bicarakan.

[CLASH]

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Bunyi tusukan telah menggema, namun tiga detik berlalu rasa sakit menyayat tak kunjung datang. Aku hanya merasakan benda liquid jatuh menimpa wajahku tetes demi tetes. Aku penasaran, saking penasaran sehingga Aku berani membuka mataku.

-Pedang itu telah menembus tubuh seseorang

-Bukan diriku, tetapi orang yang berada didepanku

Aku memegang cairan liquid yang membasahi wajahku.

-Darah

Aku melihat punggung orang yang berdiri melindungiku.

-Logam putih berlumur darah merah menembus punggungnya.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, cairan merah kental sudah luber mewarnai bibir dan dagu.

"Moo, sudah kubilang kan agar kita pulang bersama."

-Dia tersenyum.

Sabaku-_senpai _mencabut pedangnya diiringi dengan ringisan pilu pelindungku. Dia, orang yang kusayang menghadap kepadaku, tak peduli dengan Sabaku-_senpai. _Dia mengelus wajahku dengan lembut, dia sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Kau harus hidup, Ha-na-bi-_chan._"

Dia mengucapkan hal itu dengan nada ceria, setelah itu ia mencium keningku yang sudah kotor akibat cipratan darahnya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian… dia rubuh, jatuh di pelukanku.

.

.

.

"Master, pergilah!"

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku bisa menghadapi gadis pirang ini sendirian. Dia hanya seorang Master tanpa _servant _yang melindungi."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Karin-_san _merupakan roh pahlawan yang cukup kuat sehingga Aku tak perlu meragukannya. Aku pergi… menuju ke tempat dimana _servant _dari master yang Aku hadapi ini berada. Lokasinya hanya beberapa ratus meter dari sini, namun begitu Aku harus cepat. Master yang membiarkan _servant _nya pergi tak melindungi pasti memiliki rencana dibalik itu. Dan benar saja, setelah sampai di taman, Aku melihat seorang Master berambut coklat yang tertunduk.

Aku terkejut, dia adalah gadis yang sangat Aku kenal. Gadis yang paling Aku sayangi di dunia ini. Namun Aku tak punya waktu untuk terkejut, seorang roh pahlawan yang kuduga _servant _milik Master berambut pirang yang sedang melawan Karin-_san._

"_White bullet!_"

Sebanyak sebelas peluru putih Aku tembakan ke _servant _merah itu. Seperti yang kuduga, dia berhasil menangkis semuanya dengan mudah.

"Tunggu! Mastermu sedang bertarung melawan _servant-_ku. Jika kau tak ingin master-mu tewas, cepat lindungi dia!"

Setelah kulihat dengan seksama, dia… Sabaku-_san_? Namun Aku tidak begitu terkejut karena di sekolah auranya agak berbeda dengan manusia biasa.

"Bukannya kau sekarang tanpa perlindungan _servant-_mu? Lebih mudah jika Aku membunuhmu sebelum Masterku dibunuh _servant-_mu."

Sial, dia susah sekali dihasut. Namun Aku harus berhasil membujuknya.

"Mungkin kau benar. Tetapi Aku seorang Hyuuga, salah satu klan Magus terkuat yang pernah ada. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menandingi roh pahlawan sepertimu, tapi setidaknya Aku bisa mengulur waktu hingga Mastermu terbunuh."

Sabaku-_san _menurunkan pedangnya, sepertinya ia menyetujui perkataanku. Sabaku-_san _pergi meninggalkan kami. Syukurlah… Aku bernafas lega. Aku menoleh ke Hanabi, ingin mengatakan kalau semuanya sudah aman.

"N-naruto-_kun…_"

Aku melupakan niatku untuk menenangkan Hanabi setelah melihat Naruto-_kun _terbaring tak berdaya. Aku diam, membisu.

"Naruto, bangun Naruto. Ayo kita pulang bersama-sama, kamu belum makan kan? Nanti Aku siapkan ramen kesukaanmu. Naruto, kenapa kau tidak membuka matamu? Hahaha, kamu memang suka bercanda ya."

Hanabi-_chan _menggoyang-goyang tubuh Naruto-_kun. _Suaranya datar tak beremosi.

"Naruto, ayo kita pulang.. Aku tidak akan lagi mengatakan kamu bodoh. Aku akan memasak ramen setiap hari! Karena itu mari kita pulang. Naruto, kamu masih ingin mengajakku pulang bersama kan…"

-Aku bahkan tak kuasa melihat itu!

Melihat hal itu Aku mulai menangis, dan air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Hinata-_neechan, _kamu ingin menjadi dokter kan? Karena itu sembuhkanlah Naruto ya."

Hanabi-_chan _memandangku dengan tatapan tak beremosi. Jantung Naruto-_kun _pasti hancur akibat tusukan pedang itu. Sehebat apapun Aku, Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku mengigit bibirku menahan pilu di hati.

"Hinata-_neechan… _kenapa kau diam? Kau bisa menyembuhkan Naruto kan?"

Hanabi-_chan _masih menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku membelai pipi Hanabi-_chan, _air mataku tak berhenti mengalir. Melihat Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Hanabi-_chan _menjerit, menangis pilu.

-Aku memeluk Hanabi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N

Fict yang dibuat saat saya lagi gak ada ide buat 'Guilty Life'. Daripada nganggur, saya nulis beginian deh. Btw, chap Guilty Life selanjutnya akan diupdate 4-5 hari mendatang. Sedangkan Cursed wish ini akan diupdate setelahnya.

Terimakasih karena sudah membaca, dadah.


End file.
